Subscriber television systems are now capable of providing many services in addition to analog broadcast video. In implementing enhanced programming, the home communication terminal (“HCT”), otherwise known as the settop box, has become an important computing device for accessing various video services. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video functionality, digital HCTs (or “DHCTs”) now also support an increasing number of two-way digital services such as video-on-demand.
A DHCT is typically connected to a cable or satellite television network and includes hardware and software for providing various services and functionality. Preferably, some of the software executed by a DHCT is downloaded and/or updated via the cable television network. The ability to download software provides flexibility in adding or updating applications executed by the DHCT. Each DHCT also typically includes a processor, communication components and memory, and is connected to a television. While many conventional DHCTs are stand-alone devices that are externally connected to a television, a DHCT and/or its functionality may be integrated into a television or personal computer, as will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art.
One problem with typical DHCTs is that they are not very responsive to an individual user's demands. For example, in television systems that provide hundreds of services, locating desired television programs can require many keystrokes by the viewer and can consume significant amounts of time. Furthermore, different users may have different preferences regarding the information that may be presented via an electronic program guide (EPG), and these preferences may vary from time to time. Therefore, it should be appreciated that there is a need for improved systems and methods that address these and/or other problems associated with providing desirable television functionality.